1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) devices, and particularly to an LED light bar which has LEDs mounted thereon by surface mounting technology (SMT), wherein the LEDs can be precisely mounted on the LED light bar at their intended positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operating voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
A conventional LED device, for example, an LED light bar, includes a circuit board and at least an LED mounted on the circuit board by surface mount technology (SMT). A bottom surface of the LED is flat and bottom portions of two electrodes of the LED are extended to the bottom surface. Solder slugs are attached on bottom faces of the bottom portions of the electrodes. When manufacturing the LED device, the LED is arranged on the circuit board which has solder pads applied thereon in advance; and the solder slugs on the bottom portions of the two electrodes are in contact with the solder pads. Then, the circuit board with the LED arranged thereon is conveyed through a reflow oven to undergo a reflow soldering process, thereby enabling the solder slugs to first melt and then solidify to fix the bottom portions of the electrodes of the LED on the circuit board. Thus, the LED is mechanically and electrically connected to the circuit board.
However, when positioned on the printed circuit board, the solder slugs on the bottom portions of the electrodes of the LED may be misaligned with the solder pads of the circuit board. When this happens, an insufficient soldering connection between the LED and the circuit board may occur, which may result in a malfunction of the LED device or an unreliable LED device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an SMT LED device and a method for manufacturing the SMT LED device which can overcome the described shortcomings.